


Devotion

by fresheima



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Play, Cherrison because I love that name for that pairing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, that is a tiny bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresheima/pseuds/fresheima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is lonely after Starfleet put Khan back to a never ending sleep, but for sure the little Russian knows how to get as close as possible to his lover and recalls sweet memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote in a very long time and also the first time I ever wrote fanfic or smut in english. I really want to get back to write stuff, and so I took the chance and wrote something for a new ship of mine, which is Cherrison or Chekhan, this fic also is a little thank you for the awesome [Johnnybooboo](http://johnnybooboo.tumblr.com), cause she made me really happy with drawing a super cute birthday picture for a friend of mine. Enjoy. 
> 
> Be warned, I had no beta.

As silently as he could Pavel Chekov slipped through the barely open door and closed it. His heart was beating fast and he gave himself a few seconds to just listen to his own breath. Then he walked over to the little touchpad next to the huge sliding door. He actually had permission to open the door, but everyone walking in or out of that room would be scanned and their names saved, and in nights like this, Chekov definitely preferred to not be bothered with his name on some security list.  
He took his screwdriver out of the little black backpack he was carrying and started to outsmart the security system. It was hilariously easy and had become some kind of routine by now. Opening the panel, getting into the operating system and feed in the program written by himself, that let him inexplicably open the door. His work was done in under 85 seconds, with a numb sliding sound the door opened and closed again when he entered the huge storage room.  
Chekov shuddered at the word “storage room” it sounded so wrong, so deeply wrong, especially when he was walking though the rows of human sizes capsules. Seventy two people in a deep frozen state, not some Starfleet supplies, but actually human beings...super human beings. Seventy two and one, he thought when he stopped in front of the last capsule.

Chekov looked down, studied the pale and dead looking face, high cheekbones and sleek dark hair. Lips reminding him of heart shape, especially when they were wrapped around the head of his own cock. He remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on that face, back in London on that engineering conference, when Khan was still known as John Harrison. Chekov`s cheeks flushed, when he though of how they had been spend most of the two weeks. It all seemed so long ago now.  
His fingers brushed against the glass and he could almost feel the soft skin under them. When the russian had been allowed to touch them for the first time, he had expected the skin to feel more tight cause it looked like it was laid over the sharp edge of bones with high tension. Chekov licked his lips while his free hand traced down the front of his yellow shirt, focusing is gaze on the body under the glass, he could remember everything so much better. The deep baritone that gave him commands, insulting and soothing at the same time. Khans extraordinary smell, his dark hair, that got messed up so fast when Chekov had tangled his hands into it, while his cock had been swallowed deep into Khans throat.

The room was filled with nothing but Chekov's breath that steadily increased it's pace. His trousers had tightened and he slid his hands a few times over the growing bulge before started to strip his clothes off. “I know you can't see me, but I wish you could.” His own voice sounded strange to him, but Khan had love his voice, sometimes high pithed like a teenaged boy's, and always with his russian accent. Slowly he pulled his yellow shirt over his head and tossed it to his feet, his skin was milky. Thinking of how mercilessly Khan had pinched and sucked his nipples, till Chekov felt a throbbing but satisfying pain made them hard without even touching. A moan echoed from the walls when the russia engineer twisted the right one between his thump and his pointing finger, while his free hand unbuckled his trousers, opened the zip and finally was shoved into the tight Starfleet uniform. After a few strokes, his pants were to much to bare, Chekov stepped out of them and his hard cock sprung free. With a smooth move he lifted his leg over Khan's capsule and straddled it, his feet on the right and left only just reaching down to the floor. He leaned forward to place his lips on the glass, when his heated cock touched the cold metal, he groaned loudly.  
“I have been such a naughty boy.” Chekov whispered, wishing he could say the words into the warm crook of Khan's neck, while he was nestled in his lap. “If someone knew about this, about us...,” another moan slipped through his lips. “...what I am wishing for, they would forever ban me from Starfleet, Captian Kirk would be so disappointed..” His voice broke, cause even if the approval of his Captain was something Chekov longed for, he knew that disappointing Kirk would be highly appreciated by Khan. The though of that went straight to his groin.  
Chekov reached out for his backpack and closed his hand around a bottle of lube. The slick fluid felt cold when he caressed the cheeks of his but and slowly let his finger slip into his hole. “Ohh you would be so proud of me,” his finger slid in and out easily, still focusing on Khan. “I practised every day, widening me, just like you told me to.” Chekov didn't need much time till he slipped in a second finger, closing his eyes and recalling the memory of Khans long and slender fingers that had pushed into him. He was ready now, his cock already leaking with precum and once again he reached out to grab something from his backpack. It was a thick, deep purple silicon dildo with a small vacuum cup on the end, that sucked down on straight surfaces and would hold the dildo in perfect place. Impatiently Chekov gave it a few strokes with his lubed hand before he placed it on the metal of the capsule, right above where Khan's cock would have been.  
“I will ride you so hard tonight, just like you loved it.” Chekov whispered to the blank face under him. He could almost here the purring sounds Khan used to made while biting his earlobe. _Yes ride me, hard and deep, I know you like it, you like the feeling of me inside you._ Khan's voice was the deepest and most pleasant thing in the universe and Chekov would never forget it.  
Very slowly he placed the head of the dildo and pressed his hole onto it. He bit his lip almost violently when it slipped into him and he sank down till his buttcheeks almost hit the metal. Steading himself with his hands, placing them right where he used to place them on Khan's wide chest and angling a bit forward so with every thrust the tip of the dildo hit the little bundle of nerves in him.  
“Oh god!”, nothing mattered anymore. Chekov felt the warm fuzzy feeling due to the though of how much pleasure he would have giving Khan in that way. The dildo was buried deep in his whole, while the thoughts of the man under him aroused Chekov just as much as the slight feeling of humiliation when he though about what he was doing right now.

A steady flow of words in english and russian, whispered promises mixed with the filthy stuff his mind produced came from his mouth while he was rocking his hips up and down, not able to take his eyes from the frozen man under him. Even though there was no one who would punish him for laying his hands on his throbbing cock, Chekov didn't bare to do so, he only leaned even more down, as if he was laying on Khan's chest and his hot breath fogged the cold glass, while his cock was rubbing against the metal. He now frantically thrusted his hips down while pressing his tongue against the little window desperately wishing to touch the other man. “I'm so close...” Chekov whimpered before the dildo hit his prostrate a last time and he came with a uncontrolled spastic move of his whole body without touching his cock. Wrung out and breathing heavily the small russian flopped down, now laying flat on the capsule, his legs still wide apart and his belly feeling sticky against his own cum and the metallic surface under him. He pushed himself forward a little so he could look straight down onto Khan's closed eyes, with plop the dildo slipped out of him and Chekov leaned his flushed cheek against the glass with a satisfied sigh.  
“One day, I will feel you again, I'll promise.”  



End file.
